Baking
by Totororain
Summary: Mihashi didn't really know that what he said would change their relationship entirely. Abe on the other hand needs the relationship to change after what Mihashi said, especially with how it effected his body.


This is up to date with the manga so it contains spoilers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ookiku Furikabutte (Big Windup!) or any of the characters

Mihashi was walking back home from Yuu-kun's barbecue after splitting ways with the rest of the team. The ends of his mouth curved upward at the recollection of the barbecue. _The meat was so good and I was able to smoothly talk with Abe-kun for a full 5 minutes! I wish I was able to talk with him for longer._ He grabbed his shirt in the area of his heart and let out a sigh. He was experiencing a lot of weird feelings lately, especially because coach Momoe was having them do everything together. They even slept alone in the same hotel room, the thought of it making Mihashi blush.

He reached his house and let out an "I'm home!" while taking off his shoes. There was no reply as his parents were still out working. He went upstairs and flopped onto his mess of a bed knowing fully well that he probably wouldn't end up studying that night.

A repetitive buzzing sound cut the silence and startled Mihashi awake. Grabbing his phone he checked the caller to see that it was Abe. His whole body jolted and he frantically flapped about trying to decide on whether or not to answer it. He eventually chose to answer it and slowly willed his shaking hands to push the answer button. Before he did, the call ended and his whole body relaxed as he let out a sigh of relief. Though he immediately got a text afterword from Abe saying 'Answer the phone.' He had stared at the message for a good 10 seconds before _Abe-kun_ was displayed across the screen in accompaniment with a familiar buzzing.

He steeled himself this time and pushed the answer button to hear an irritated voice on the other end say "Why didn't you answer the first time?"

Mihashi blushed a little from hearing his voice so close to his ears before forcing out a "S-sorry Abe-kun." A sigh from the other end. Mihashi continued with a "W-why w-Wha- Did Abe-kun need something?"

Abe responded immediately "Yeah . . well I figured you were just going to fall asleep once you got home so I'm heading over so we can study." At that Mihashi had gone rigid. _A-Abe-kun is coming over right now? We're studying with just the two of us this time?_

"O-okay!"

"Okay good. I'll see you soon Ren." At that Abe had hung up. Mihashi blushed a little but didn't jump in shock as he has finally started getting used to Abe calling him by his first name. _Abe-kun is coming over?! This time it'll only be us._

Abe reached the Mihashi residence and stared at the doors for a little while wondering if it was a bad idea to come without Yuichiro or Sa- Yuto. It was a little hard to break the habit of calling people by their surnames, but his dad's words kept ringing in his ears. If the teamwork would improve from this that'd be great. Though calling Ren by his first name has felt pretty nice. With that last thought he rang the doorbell. It was followed by scuttling in the house and the door being thrown open. A frazzled Mihashi at the entrance flapping his mouth as if he was trying to say something. "W-welcome Abe-kun!"

Abe immediately scowled at that. _When will he start calling me Takaya?_ "Thanks, I'll be coming in."

After removing his shoes they got drinks. Abe having his 'own cup' now made him feel like he was a little more on Tajima's level. Not that he's entirely sure of what level or what he's competing with exactly. They sat down and started studying for their upcoming midterms for the next hour and a half. Mihashi's mom came home at some point and went to bed after telling them not to stay up too long. It actually went pretty well and they had been able to finish the study guide with pretty stable communication. The effect their proximity was having on Mihashi completely going over Abe's head. Though he did notice that throughout the study session Mihashi kept indiscreetly glancing at Abe.

Once they finished, Abe pulled in a breath and as steadily as possible asked "What?"

Mihashi jerked and then averted his eyes. "W-w-what?"

"You've been glancing at me this whole time. Do you have something you want to say? I won't be upset."

Mihashi glanced in a couple different areas before bringing his eyes to Abe's fully well knowing he meant what he said as he made it clear that the catcher does care for him, even if he often felt like he was such a useless pitcher. He was so grateful to him, but he wasn't sure if he should tell him that he's been looking at him more often because just the sight of Abe's face was enough to make his heart race. He pulled his eyes from Abe's and started flapping his mouth trying to pull a reason from air, though he knew took too long when he heard a clear snap in Abe's patience. Next thing Abe was grinding Mihashi's head while saying that he needed to spit it out.

Abe sat back and sighed. "Hey Ren. You need to say what's on your mind more. I want to hear what you think. Even if you think it's not important it may be important to others. Plus I like that we've been talking more often"

Abe was a little surprised to see that Mihashi was looking down with a dark blush that spanned from one ear to another. He didn't think he said anything that embarrassing, but seeing Mihashi blush like that certainly made him feel a little embarrassed.

"I-I . ." Abe snapped to attention and this time properly waited for him to get out whatever it was that he wanted to say. Mihashi's eyes were darting everywhere in the process, only occasionally meeting Abe's eyes.

"I . . W-w- A-Abe-kun is really cool." He finished. His face red with steam clearly rising from his head.

"Huh?" Mihashi flinched. Abe quickly realized it probably came out a little harsh and quickly covered it up.

"No. Uh. Thank you. Was that really it?" Mihashi brought his eyes to Abe's before looking down. He mustered the courage to force his head from one side to another. Abe quizzically looked at him before softening his gaze and asking "Then what is it? Is something wrong? I'll listen." Abe was feeling better with how their communication has been progressing and could tell that he felt more patient and less irritated around the bumbling boy. Not only that, but Mihashi has become more resilient towards Abe's voice. Though he seems to be struggling to speak right now.

Mihashi shook his head. "E-everything with Abe-kun makes me happy. S-sometimes it's scary, but" He brought his eyes to Abe's "Abe-kun takes really good care of me and it makes me happy. Happier than anyone else makes me a-and my chest feels full a-and I n-never want to be apart."

MIhashi was blushing really hard and tore his eyes from Abe's. Abe had a small blush staining the side of his cheeks as well. _Wait. That really sounded like a confession. Is he just talking about not being apart in terms of a battery? But he said his chest was full. Happier than Yuichiro makes him?_ While thinking about this Mihashi started to nod off.

"Ren." Mihashi snapped awake at the sound of his name. "What do you mean?"

It was obvious that Mihashi has become tired, but he still tried to explain while moving his arms in a sort of circular motion to describe his emotions. "I-I feel warm . . a-and my heart beats fast. I get r-really scared to talk to Abe-kun, but also really excited?" He said a little confused.

Mihashi looked up to read Abe's expression, but couldn't quite place it. He didn't seem angry? Though Mihashi couldn't really tell as he was definitely falling asleep.

"Takaya" Mihashi brought his head up and looked toward Abe a little confused.

"I told you to call me Takaya. Anyways you're obviously barely holding up your head at this point so go to your room and go to sleep before you catch a cold sleeping out here." At that Abe started packing up his stuff.

Mihashi had enough sense to walk Abe to the door. Once Abe was outside he turned around and with a stern face said "Go straight up to your room and go to sleep **in your bed**. Don't catch a cold before our match." It wasn't necessarily a threat, but Mihashi understood that it was an absolute and nodded groggily. Abe turned and started walking away with a troubled expression on his face. _. . .What should I do about this?._


End file.
